Mystify
by Lifeee
Summary: He should've known that being thankful for getting sold to Kuroba would be a bad decision. It might look good at first, but nope! Now after interfering with an incident one night, he gets pulled deeper into the sea with talking dolls and spells. (KaiShin)(AU)(Rated T to be safe)


**Summary** _He should've known that being thankful for getting sold to Kuroba would be a bad decision. It might look good at first, but nope! Now after interfering with an incident one night, he gets pulled deeper into the sea with talking dolls and spells. (KaiShin)(AU)_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _DCMK is not mine ohonhonhon_

 ** _Warnings_** _Shounen ai, unbeta-ed, other stuff which i dont know if they should be warnings or something. there's nothing explicit here, don't worry! all rated PG ahahahah...um i think. let's make that PG-13 or 15 or something._

* * *

 **Mystify**

 _Prologue_

* * *

 **Meeting**

When Shinichi was sold off to pay a rather hazardous debt by one lousy uncle, he more than thought he would be a slave. He _expected_ it. So when he was brought to a creepy-smiling brunet, who looked so much like him except for the messy tuft on top of the other's head, he was surprised that he was only to work for a year as a personal assistant, before he'll be free once more.

His supposed-to-be master, Shinichi mused, was a meticulous magician; sly and cunning with plans always up in his sleeves and went by the name Kuroba Kaito. He was pretty friendly and sociable— _if_ it weren't for the fact he teased Shinichi more often than not. _He means,_ it wasn't _his_ fault he answered back in an unusual amount of bluntness on auto-pilot, if not flustered in various ways(Kuroba's words, not his).

However, looking back, the male found himself enjoying this more—comparing it to the times shared with his uncle and having to drag his annoying, drunken-ass home on time for curfew. All Shinichi had to do, in fact, was do his usual things—just in a new, larger environment for more reasonable and better reasons.

Not a bad deal, if one was to ponder about it.

Actually, it was _great._

And so, as Shinichi sat down on his new bed (which by the way, was _so_ much comfier and bigger than his former one at his uncle's agency) on his first day in the Kuroba household—hey, maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all.

He didn't think he'd ever say this, but _thank goodness_ he was sold.

 _(0)_

 **Tease**

One thing that annoyed Shinichi was the teasing he received most of the time from Kuroba—and most of the time, in flirting form.

Okay, first of all, he was male. Wasn't _that_ enough reason?

Second of all, it wasn't his fault he gets easily flustered! He could probably count on one hand the number of females he keeps close—and that is _not_ a lot. In his whole life, he only experienced 'romance' for a few years, and that was with his childhood friend, Ran. It eventually ended up with them staying as just best friends—and if that doesn't tell you how sucky he is at keeping romantic relationships—w-well, he doesn't know any more reasons. Wasn't that one already enough? A-Also, he didn't have time for those kind of things too! His timetable when he was a freelance detective was booked—either on personal requests or helping out the police, it was _really_ booked! So see? Those kind of things were more important, so don't look at him like that. H—He can get into a relationship, no problem. He just doesn't have time, _okay?_

And lastly, he wasn't a party pooper. He might be a bit uptight, but he can say not to the point he's a party pooper! He means, sometimes he gets a crazy streak of mischievousness too, it just doesn't usually happens! He could well take a few jokes and treat them in stride—but come on! Experiencing it day after day would get into your nerves! And no, he does not enjoy it even if there were always blood rushing through his cheeks as he scowls at his master's comment about his 'itty, bitty cute cowlick' at the back of his head. Hear him out—Shinichi could not force it down, okay?! It doesn't want to! It's not his fault it doesn't want to lay down!

However, it seems that his situation wouldn't change anytime soon, Shinichi grumbled. All his complaints that were let out loud would be laughed off and be twisted in another way that would result him getting teased _again._

Ah damn it. If he was going to experience this for a whole year, he'd better start getting used to it.

 _However,_ that doesn't mean he can't do anything to retaliate those actions. Shinichi wasn't one for revenge—but whatever, this calls for one! He'll show Kuroba that he's not standing down from this! And first step of revenge—Well, simple really.

He'll just go to the chef later and make salmon the main dish for dinner tonight for everyone! That would be enough for the mean time, as a retribution for all those embarrassing situations Kuroba made him experience. How did he know this would be effective?

Well, as he walked to the kithen, he made a mental note to thank Nakamori-san.

That talk they had when they first met was very helpful—especially for a few tips and tricks on keeping the enigmatic magician in line.

 _(0)_

 **Accident**

Considering he was a part-time detective before he became an auctioned item, Shinichi was bound to be nosy.

So when he heard soft but audible strange noises within the usually silent-at-night confinements of his master's room on the third night of his stay, it definitely piqued his curiousity. Of course, Shinichi knew better than to eavesdrop or poke his nose around—but his detective instincts were alarmed when he heard heavy breathing and a string of curses coming from the (usually) good-natured man. With his mind going through petty situations to gruesome ones real quick, Shinichi couldn't help but kick the door open, opting to offer much help to whatever was happening inside.

A deep purple hole gaping in the middle of the air, small glistening particles of velvet scattered floating across its' edges, with a big, growling, peach beast clawing its' way through, however, _wasn't_ on his list of expectancy of situations he thought he'd help with.

The creature was giant-about seven foot tall with one large bulging red eye, mouth filled with pointed fangs curled up into a sneer, and seemed to be getting sucked into the portal which was seems to be breaking the laws of the earth and how things normally work.

If Shinichi's mind wasn't used to adapting to weird situations—though, of course, not as bizarre as _this_ —, he would've probably freeze shock with a pool of dread and fear accumulating in his stomach, because _what the hell_. That creature looks like something which crawled out from a high-rated horror movie. Thankfully, he managed to shove them away to the pits of his guts, used to encountering fear and deadly situations because of his former occupation.

Shinichi's eyes immediately darted around the room, looking for a familiar face that should be there, before he looked down and saw Kuroba on the floor, holding his shoulder with surprise in his eyes and— _wait, is that pain?_

Suddenly, the giant suddenly growled loudly and cut off his thoughts.

Shinichi flinched, eyes drawn back to it as the deep voice seeming to echo and make the ground shake which in fact, accidentally pushed him forwards and trip, sliding across the room and stopping just in front of the being.

 _Oh, great._

The next thing Shinichi knew, his ears were once again being blasted away by roaring sounds, his ears ringing painfully afterwards, before a gigantic pink hand with sharp pointy nails appeared to be going straight at him.

Shinichi was _so_ thankful for his honed reflexes.

He pushed himself to the side just in time to evade before delivering a nice, hard kick on the offending limb. The pink cyclops-creature howled in pain and retracted his hand, eye getting crimson nerves around the edges as it looked angrily—actually scratch that, _furiously_ at Shinichi.

The former detective gulped.

 _Oh boy._

But as it seemed to lunge for another attack, arms already stretching out to reach Shinichi, murmurs of unintelligible words suddenly sounded, and a pale purple glow erupted from the sides of the monster. The portal around the beast quivered, as the flakes of purple started to burn like flames at the edges. The creature seemed to have stopped moving—frozen stiff as its' face was filled with angry wrinkles and the single eye burning with rage. A low grumbling sound was now practically booming across the room, but for some reason, the chanting was louder.

Being reminded once again by the fact he wasn't alone, Shinichi's eyes trailed back to Kaito who was holding a piece of paper near his lips, inscrutable words slipping from his mouth and various Japanese characters floating like a sash circling around him. His eyes were into slits, completely focused and serious—a pure opposite of his carefree ones Shinichi was so used to see—as they seemed to exude an ominous indigo.

As his master continued chant, the purple glow seemed to grow bigger, whilst the portal seemed to stitch back together, leaving only violet translucent spots in its' wake. The cyclops was starting to gurgle and made muffled roaring sounds—making the detective flinch at the loudness and roughness of the sound.

Soon, the light became unbearable for the Shinichi's eyes and he soon shut them to avoid getting blinded, hands covering his ears as the shouting too was becoming louder and was becoming too much for his hearing.

There was one final loud scream that pierced through the air before it abruptly became still—no sounds whatsoever as the light suddenly disappeared and no movements were detected.

Shinichi opened one sapphire eye cautiously, taking down his hands, before he blurrily saw the figure of his higher-up standing in a stiff form. In half-a-second, he saw the knees buckle and immediately, he pushed himself up and ran to his master, immediately lending a shoulder as Kuroba collapsed.

He swears, however, before the odd magician passed out, it had a knowing look in his eyes that looked too dark for his tastes.

Shinichi felt a chill crawl up his spine, as the now-unconscious figure of his master weighted down on him—the experience of the recent happening was not helping his nerves to calm down and the beating of his heart to slow down either.

He felt he saw something he shouldn't have.

 _(0)_

 **Marionette**

"So tell me, Shinichi-kun," Kuroba's voice swifted through the air like vile honey, sweet though sickeningly poisoning at the same time. Shinichi suppressed a gulp, as he stood at the midst of his master's room after being called by the person himself to go there. "Please do tell, as to why you have been avoiding me, hm? I _must_ say, being ignored by my favorite assistant isn't good for my well-being—and maybe, to other people's mentality as well, buuut, that doesn't matter too much~"

So _okay._

After kinda tucking in his official (and checking the shoulder he remembered Kuroba holding unto pained—t wasn't injured, only strained by the way) and scurrying to his room right after, Shinichi willed himself to ignore the fact that all those never happened the next day. It was much easier to do his duty that way without acting weird. After doing a few breathing exercises and tons of _'it was just a dream_ 's, Shinichi set off and did his duties—but this time, with a small twist. (Also for your information, he knows it isn't a dream, but let him have his moment)

Since he felt very awkward (and maybe a bit scared too) to talk to the enigmatic magician for some reason, Shinichi kinda did his scheduled tasks with an auto-pilot to avert his directions whenever he seemed to detect Kuroba nearby.

The assistant chuckled awkwardly and unconsciously rubbed the cowlick behind his head, "Um, h-have I?" _Damn, he stuttered._ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it. I must've been busy, Kuroba-san." Thankfully, the lie slipped past his tongue easily.

But it also seems that his master wasn't one to be swayed by petty lies.

Indigo eyes narrowed and a certain glint appeared. Kuroba leaned forward and clasped his fingers in front of his face, propping his elbows up on his desk, and looked intently at the former detective's eyes. "Oh really?" The sultry voice drawled unbelievingly.

Maybe it was a bad idea to lie, Shinichi cried mentally. The evilly-glinting eyes seemed to support that thought.

"Well then, please tell me Shinichi-kun," Kuroba's left hand disappeared under the table and his head tilted, "What do you see here?" He pulled out his limb, dropped an object to the desk and pulled away from it with a reasonable distance. Shinichi blinked.

It was an old-fashioned doll with bluish-purple buttons as its' eyes and a slightly-tanned cloth as its' skin. It had a monocle on its' right eye, a string at the side connecting a triangle with a clover plastered on it, and wore a tall white top-hat with a blue ribbon wrapped around its' base. A white suit adorned its' lithe body- complete with a blue undershirt, and ivory gloves, shoes and a billowing cape.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes. Was it a trick question or something? Shaking his head, he opened his mouth to say all he saw was a dressed-up doll when all of the sudden, one button-eye winked.

The former detective froze.

The stitched curved line which is supposedly to be the doll's mouth twitched.

Shinichi now gaped and took a step backward. What the _fuck._

"So you can see me," The doll's stitched mouth opened and a voice alike to Kuroba's swifted through the air. Shinichi's head snapped back to his master.

"How are you doing that? Are you using some remote or something?"

The magician smirked and lifted up both his hands, showing indeed there was no controllers in his hand. "The doll moved by itself, Shinichi-kun." He mused out loud.

"Impossible," Shinichi scoffed before he could stop himself. "Dolls can't move. Better yet, _speak._ "

"Ah, but I assure you, I do." Button-y eyes met his eyes the moment he blinked. Shinichi yelped and scampered back, looking mildly horrified at the sight of a floating doll that was smiling cunningly at him. A chuckle sounded, the shoulders of the doll shaking, as it lifted up a stump for a hand and covered its' mouth. A purple light then seemed to glow around the doll, and Shinichi had once again to close his eyes as a very bright light surrounded it. When he opened it, a person who looked like Kuroba in a formal attire—the one the doll was wearing—was in front of him.

Shinichi froze, staring at the suited-up magician, and then at Kuroba who was still sitting on his chair, sitting back and looking amused at what he was watching.

Sure, the guy did magic—but this just couldn't be. Unless there was a secret twin of Kuroba which he didn't know of and who favoured going around wearing suits as well as joining with his masters' broken humor, _this can't be._

"Wha—Who are you?" Shinichi asked cautiously, eyes trained on the figure in front of him and muscles tensing. The disguised Kuroba smirked at him, looking like he was definitely enjoying the situation.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Shinichi. I am the one who you call the infamous Moonlight Magician—The gentleman thief also known as Kaitou KID, at your service." The doll-person-KID-swept a showman bow after it's not so-humble speech, before there was a sudden puff of pink smoke. As it dissolved as quickly as it came, a white rose was in front of the former detective's face.

Shinichi stared at the flower.

KID remained to be beaming at him.

They both went still in their actions.

"Shinichi-kun, that's a flower for you, you know." Kuroba pointed out after minutes of immobility.

"If this is a trick of yours, cut it out." Shinichi hissed and looked at his official straight in the eye.

Kuroba put both his hands up in the air, "Chill. I assure you this is not a trick, and KID is definitely a new person in front of you—mostly, at least."

"Now, would you take the flower, Tantei-kun?" _Tantei-kun? What?_ "This position is getting uncomfortable." KID pointed out and nudged the flower again.

Groaning and deciding to sacrifice his sanity for the sake of explanations, Shinichi finally accepted the flower—but as his fingers touched the stem, all energy was suddenly sucked out of him. He felt his body crumple, before he was caught by white arms.

The last thing he saw was Kuroba standing up and settling beside him, running a hand through Shinichi's hair to tilt his head up as the magician's eyes met his, before glowing purple and pupils dilating. "Sleep."

Shinichi did.

 _(0)_

 **Offer**

This isn't a part of the contract.

Being tied up against the wall in some dark, stony room wasn't printed anywhere on that paper.

"Ah, I see you're awake!" A familiar voice chirped. Shinichi turned his head and found Kuroba walking towards him with the KID doll hanging in his arms. "How are you feeling, Shinichi-kun?"

"What do you think?" The assistant hissed, forgetting that the person he was talking to was more or less his boss. "Let me down Kuroba."

"Do you promise not to run?"

"Yes."

"Ah ah ah~ I sense dishonesty," Kuroba waved a finger, an amused smile lingering on his lips. He placed the KID doll down on a table before going in front of the former detective, face only centimeters far from the former—completely painting a picture that looked so wrong in Shinichi's mind. "How about this, if you try escaping, I can do anything to you, hm? Of course, if you don't, I won't do anything. I am a man of my word, so you can trust me."

Knowing there would be no way other than following the other's deal (There were others but it seemed so unfavorable considering that the other person was _Kuroba),_ Shinichi did just down, but with more or less a scowl."Okay, _fine._ Let me down."

"Good~ Just remember our deal, alright? If you won't, I can do anything to yo—"

"But you won't have because I'm not going anywhere, happy? We'll talk. Just _talk."_

"...But that would be too boriiing."

"Kuroba, let. Me. Down."

* * *

 _tbc_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _A/N_** _okay i disappeared for like a year, but now im back to the fandom with renewed vigor and interest, and i found this unfinished story at my folders of WIPs. I found it interesting, though I don't remember how it'll go from now ahahahaha~ Well, we'll see soon. I'd prolly remember or i'll prolly make a new one—I dunno. updates would be irregular : )) thanks for reading, and hope you like this guuuys~!_

 _also i don't usually write like this, i just found my WIP this way and decided just to continue from that rather than restarting from scratch._

 _i'd probably turn to normal style of writing at the next chap ok. im not used writing like these short ficlets *awkward laugh*_

 ** _-Life_**


End file.
